This specification generally relates to a servo valve, and more particularly to a hydraulic servo valve for regulating fluid flow.
Servo valves can be used to control fluid flow, for example, in hydraulic systems and continuous fluid flow systems. In some implementations, servo valves include a movable piston in a housing actuated by a movable flapper.